Darkest Soul
by Ladyingray
Summary: Once as pure as freshly fallen snow, a new kind of demon awakens into the 20fisrt century. And hell is sure to follow unless a former enemy can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so yeah its been awhile but yeah college does that to a person. Anyway hope you all enjoy another rather dark fic. =)

There had always been a darkness in her soul. Born of fear and sorrow the shadowy parts of herself had waited, bidding their time, watching for the tiniest crake in her will. When the others of their rag tag group had been ready to fight to the death, fight to what ever bitter end fate had in store for them, she had stood beside them, brave faced a bow in steady hands. Always ready for anything.

But inside she had truly feared the conclusion of everyone of those great battles.

When the final battle had been fought. When the last drop of blood for the shikon no tama had been spilled. When again a girls of 15, now a woman of 18, was again returned to her world.

The time traveling power of the well opened right there on the blood soaked earth beneath her feet, miles from its normal wooden structure, and swallowed her whole. The blue light had engulfed her. Blinding and deafening it had taken her. Just as quickly as it had come it was gone leaving her mostly blind, slack jawed, right in the well house doors.

The well had closed, after years of faithful service it had quit, leaving her stranded in her own time forever. Tears of sadness had escaped her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks then, as she had rushed out from beneath the cover of the well house roof and into the darken canopy of the heavens. She would never again see that beautiful dangerous land again, those friends she had gained through kindness and a mutual goal, gone forever more. She had screamed her grief and her rage to the heavens, cursing the gods of fate for their cruel whims, and collapsed into a boneless heap.

Several hours passed unnoticed to her as sat there, head in her hands, sobbing before the dark voices in her souls began to creep out of their dark depths and into the light.

'Is it really so bad Kagome?' they had whispered in a soft voice, smooth as silk and dark as night. 'Your alive aren't you?'

"Go away," she hissed moving her hands away fro her eyes to cover her ears.

'Why love? Do you wish to truly be alone?' a deep chuckled resounded in her mind. 'Isn't this what you truly always wanted? To live your own life in your own time?' She could see them then, dark cloaked forms hovering in the shadows of her minds eye. 'Your alive Kagome. Your free.'

For only a split second her will wavered but just long enough. The demons of her soul had pored through that crack and engulfed her. And as darkness consumed her whole relief had filled her being. She was free! No more jewel shards to hunt, no more blood thirsty demons raining down on them in pursuit of it's fearsome powers. Finally truly free to live!

Her family had rushed to her side then having finally noticed the hunched form of their beloved daughter and sister, only the creature before them now was no longer the girls they had known. The heavens let lose their fury then and rained down on this once pure woman turned monster. She started to laugh, a dark empty sound which to her family sounded like deep sorrowful sobs. For the first time in nearly three years, since the day the well had opened and dragged her, kicking and screaming into the past she was truly happy. Hysteric laugher had bubble up from the darkest corners of her soul, as she sat there, in the court yard of the shire that had been her families for generations clutching the black tainted jewel of four souls to her chest.

Lighting flashes, thunder rolled, as crystal droplets rained down to cleanse the world, as a demon lifted it crimson orbs to the sky and smiled.


	2. Claws

Warning contains a sexual situation. No actual sex so dont worry =)

Another rainy day, the demon noticed calmly, as it moved its sleek rain soaked body, from the shadows of one run down, three floor, apartment building and into another. It had been doing that a lot lately.

Lighting flashed as another car pulled up to the curb and honked its horn loudly. The creature stopped and ducked deeper into the darkness. Scantily clothed women passed by where the deadly creature crouched in the shadows watching, and slipped into the old ford truck, onto places and people unknown to the crimson eyed demon. It smiled then, sharp fangs peeked out pasted ruby red lips. Whores and pips every single one of them and of no use to it.

It felt no remorse about spilling their blood.

Once driver and passenger where safely beyond her sight, the demon again crept forth, eager to be on its way. It had waited a long time for this opportunity after all it simply couldn't be late.

* * *

The air in the room was stale and smelled lightly of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and whores. The balding 40 something male, laid comfortably on the king size mattress, his large bulk held up by several large semen stained pillows, as he watched a black haired whore strip what was left of her outfit at the foot of his bed. The red silk bra slipped down her arms easily, reviling large pink nipples to his hungry gaze.

"Oh god more baby," he growled harshly, as he slipped his member out of his blue poke a dot boxers and began to slide his booze covered hand up and down its short length. She giggled in that well practiced way she knew men liked, and slipped the red tong down her long lean legs to pool at her feet.

Lighting flashed outside momentarily blinding her. She blinked a few times, and smiled dismissing the form crouched in the far corner as something her over active imagination had concurred up. Placing her knees on the bed she began to climb up his short body, using her tongue to entice him by licking every few inches and leaving behind a thick trail of saliva on his hairy limbs. He groaned loudly which was quickly drowned out by another boom of thunder.

She glanced up at him then as his head feel back onto the pillow in ecstasy, a dark smile she knew he's love, plastered on her lips. A scream of horror frozen in her throat as she looked into the glowing crimson orbs starting back at her from the darkness.

As the whore watched from her position above her patron, lighting flashed again, this time brighter, casting light on the face belonging to those blood soaked orbs. A truly beautiful face this creature did possess. Skin as pale as freshly fallen snow, high cheek bones, and full red lips make up what could only be the face of an angel. Long ebony locks cascaded down from her crown framing the angelic face, just barley touching her shoulders. From her crouched position the height of this creature was impossible to determine but for her long legs, which were easy to see in her skin tight blue jeans. The whore's eyes roamed this strange angels forms from head to boot clad feet. Then to her hands.

A smile, truly evil and sadistic found its way onto the creatures face as the whores gaze widen with horror. The creature pounced. The whore and her patron screamed as long black claws ripped into their throats.


	3. A demon stirs

Rain continued to fall as the creature crested the stairs and entered the courtyard. It paused momentarily, glancing around at its surroundings to detect any threats that might be lurking in the dark corners of its territory. Empty.

Good.

The demon hated company, especially the overly loud feigners who continued to come to the demons new domain to pray for good luck and other such nonsense. As if the gods would hear them. Fools.

A smile curved the creature lips as she found all as she had left it. Which quickly turned to a frown as the wind picked up scattering the leaves she had swept up earlier back into the yard, and causing several branches from the surrounding trees to break and crash down on the ancient wooden structures. The storm was worsening she knew, but something would have to be done about those trees and soon. She certainly couldn't have anything ruining her miniature castle. Not after all the hard work she had put into keeping it safe and in her possession.

Another smile found its way to her face as she strolled, whistling, toward her temporary lodging with the humans, branches for the moment forgotten.

Light glowed through the thin glass windows of the two story wood and plaster building, making what almost appeared to be a ring of light on the muddy ground around it. The porch light flared to life at her approach, stinging her crimson orbs and causing a soft hiss from between her tightly clenched teeth. The door opened and the demon stopped to avoid colliding with the ancient human now before her.

"Goodness Kagome what are you doing out in the rain my dear?!" He shouted, dropping the full black trash bag into the can and turning to regard her sternly. Kagome remained where she was cold water trickling down the long strands of her hair and down her long neck as she regarded him back calmly. He signed loudly, closing his eyes and began to rub his temples firmly. "Well never mind just get inside before you catch your death! Your mothers been worried sick about you."

"Alright grandfather," she replied respectfully with a soft humanly smile, as she slipped passed him and into the kitchen. He watched her disappear into the warm glow of the house that soon would no longer be their home and let his shoulder slump with sadness and defeat only after he was sure she had gone. He glanced at the darkened sky.

"A few more prays is just what we need right now I think," he whispered softly as he walked as quickly as she 87 year old body could carried him into the large hall where the Buddha statue was housed.

* * *

Kagome gazed into the dark reflective surface of the mirror, her own hollow brown eyes stared back. Wonderful, normal, beautiful brown eyes. The door pressed against her back felt hard and cold to her sensitive skin, the air held an unnatural chill, all side effects of the demons presents in the human world.

Her world.

She sucked in a greedy breath and let it out slowly, flexing her tense muscles, testing them. Ever so softly tugging at her chains. Nothing. No backlash, only the deep smug laughter of the resting darkness.

She was safe for now.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as the muscles in her body relaxed, as she again turned her gaze into the darkened mirror, her hand lifting to the tiny switch at her side. Blissful light flooded the small bathroom, bouncing off the white linoleum floors and stinging her eyes. The light hating demons hissed softly, Kagome smiled glad for any pain she could inflict on them. She moved toward the sink then, bracing herself on its smooth surface, letting the sharp corners dig into her soft palms, and started at her reflection.

She looked dead. Lifting a single pale thin hand to her hollow cheek, gone was the shine that had once danced in her eyes, gone was the healthy glow of youth. Kagome was 24 now, a woman grown.

Six years had passed at a snails pace since the night the demons had sprang forth from her soul and taken possession of her body. Six long tiring years of fighting them for control of her own flesh. Today was no different, already she could feel them arming themselves for the next powerful metal assault.

Her hollow eyes traveled down her thin form, over the strange coal black tank top, mud covered blue jeans, and black stripper boots. She was soaked and had no idea how it had happened.

"Oh god what have I done?" She whispered softly, a single tear escaping her brown eyes.

* * *

Aya Higurashi listened to her daughters softly whispered question, through the thin door, and whipped a tear for her eye as she hit the muted the news casters voice. 'Kyo Takahma and an unidentified woman were found dead tonight,' the subtitles read, 'police have yet to release any deals, but witness's say they couple were seen around 11:30 entering room number 37 of the Sunset apartment complex. Witness's also say that they heard screams coming from inside about 10 minuets later. No word yet on any possible suspects but the…' Aya stopped reading after that and picked up the loan bill her grandfather had foolishly taken out in a vain attempt to save the doomed shire. She read through it quickly stopping only twice once at the bold print words 'notice of foreclosure' and again at the benefactors name. She stared at it again trying to feel some kind of remorse over her child actions, but found none.

The man had been a coward. He had prayed on her fathers ageing mind and offered him false promises. Then well it had all fallen through the cracks he had come pounding on their door, demanded the money he knew they couldn't pay.

Stone faced Aya Higurashi placed the letter back on the dinner table.

The world would be better off without Kyo Takahma in it.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of the earth, in a cave forgotten by the world above and ignored by the passage of time, a seal cracked. A naked form pinned to a wall by dark magic, shifted. Marble melted away from long limbs revealing sun kissed satin skin beneath. Long stands of silver escaped, falling away from stone and onto skin. Eyes opened into a strange new world, glowing golden.

In the deep bowels of the earth a demon stirred


	4. Wonders

He didn't like this. Not at all.

Too many humans stinking put the air. Too much noise from the gods only knew where. Too many strange and foul smells burning his nose.

Crouched on a strange metal building, Sesshomaru, dog demon, and lord of the west, started out over the glowing city before him truly perplexed by the sight. Just where or when in the seven hells was he?

Loud blaring sounds came from the strange horseless carriages below him, causing him to wince sharply. He growled loudly at a bright red one as it sped past a little to close for his comfort, but the noise from the metal city nearly drowned it out, making it more of a soft hum then anything threatening. Too much unnatural light flooded this metal city where no light should have been. He could see it every where through amazingly large thin glass.

Never had he seen such wonders as he saw now. Though frightening at first, the growling multi colored beast below were fascinating. They sped past at speeds only a demon could manage safely, with eyes that glowed one of three bright colors. He wondered if the colors signified rank in their pack? He watched as several others rolled past, their eyes glowing what must be the commoners yellow for he had seen it on multiple beasts thus far, and single blue eyed beast. The alpha?

Shaking his head in bewilderment, he turned his attention again to the strange building and their odd glass walls. Yes defiantly glass he decided after studying them for several minuets, but unlike any glass he had ever seen. In his time houses had been made with thick timbers of wood and flammable paper doors to keep out the cold. His manor had been no different. But these seemed to stand without any kind of support at all. It made him very nervous.

Sesshomaru froze as light flared to live in the room next to him, and a small golden haired woman entered. Amazed he started as the scowling woman tossed herself onto a…cushion covered kimono box? And reached for another smaller black box…flint holder?… on what could only be an oak table. Still shocked to see a human with a demons hair color he watched as she pointed the tiny flint box at another larger black box with black glass nailed to its front. Snorting over the humans stupidity he started violently as the glass came to live.

Tiny humans wearing all kinds of scandalous attire, danced across the smooth glass, playing a melody on instruments he had never heard and singing in a language that was completely foreign to his sensitive ears.

Good lord where the hell was he?


End file.
